Rebecca Holiday
Doctor Holiday is a scientist for Providence, partner of Agent Six, and somewhat of a mother figure to Rex. History Personality She is depicted as the polar opposite of Agent Six, as she is much more in-tune with her emotions, in contrast to Agent Six's stoic nature. She is the only one who sees Rex as not just a weapon, but also as a teenage boy. She repeatedly tries to convince Six to try to relate to Rex, as she understands what he goes through with his amnesia and the pressure put on him by Providence. Appearance Her hair is black and her eyes are green. She has pale skin. She is usually seen wearing a lab coat, an orange top, gray skirt, and knee-high boots. Her black hair is also worn in a bun with either an orange or black tie. When out in the field she wears something similar to the standard Providence Soldiers. Five years ago, she wore her hair down and had a longer white lab dress, earrings and the same boots. In leader of the pack she wore a blue formal gown, light blue shoes, gold jewelry, and a blue shoulder bag. Relationships Rex : See also: Rex She is the only member of Providence, except Bobo (arguably), that thinks of Rex as more than a weapon. Also, it could be possible that she thinks of Rex as sort of a son or other family member considering that she was the only one to not complain during their 'dinner' in the episode "The Architect." She also showed some motherly instincts trying to save Rex when Breach had captured him inside her dollhouse and she also embarrasses him after he returns. Also in the same episode, it is shown that she cares deeply for Rex, since she told Breach that she would tear her apart "molecule by molecule" just to bring Rex back. Agent Six : See also: Agent Six Even though they are virtually opposites they seem to get along fine and have trust in each others abilities. However, they do argue sometimes about how to treat Rex. While Six generally thinks of him as a weapon, Holiday insists that he should be treated more like a human. She also thinks that Six should try to relate to him more. Six however believes he is more like military asset, though he hasn't exactly said that outright. Over time they are taking each others advice in both treating Rex as a person and an asset. On a personal level, it is unknown what they think of each other. It is most likely that they think highly of each other, especially with Holiday's humanity (which is lacking in most of Providence) and Six's listening to her. Their respect for each other might have increased in the episode "Lockdown" when Holiday's incurable E.V.O sister was taken down gently under Six's orders and when Six defended Holiday's deal with White regarding her sister. It is subtly implied that Holiday has feelings for Six, although it may just be due to her emotional nature. For example, she attempts to hold his hand in "The Day That Everything Changed." She dresses up rather nicely for a party in "Leader of the Pack," asking where Six is when Rex arrives in his place, and later attempts to force a compliment out of him. In "What Lies Beneath", though, the feelings seem to be reciprocated when Six is surprised by her running in to save Rex and him from the rampaging E.V.O. in Abysus. Later, they are shown to be holding hands for a second as the corrupted nanites regress, and at the end she has her hand on his arm as Rex and Circe are saying goodbye. E.V.O Sister See also: Spider E.V.O. In the episode "Lockdown", it is revealed that her sister is an incurable spider-like E.V.O. kept in containment at Providence. They restrained her and locked her inside The Hold of the Petting Zoo. She escaped when Rex and Noah breached the Hold and took everybody in the Tower, including Noah away. Before Rex could destroy her, Holiday convinced Rex and Six to spare her sister, as long as the E.V.O didn't do anymore trouble. It is implied that she is being used as blackmail material to get Dr. Holiday to work for Providence as she was involved in a deal involving her life. Powers and Abilities Doc Holiday is entirely human but of course doesn't mean she isn't as strong as the other characters like Agent Six. Her intelligence, determination, and compassion is very formidable as shown in "Breach." She is very capable with machinery and weaponry as well. Gallery Trivia * Holiday and Circe have similar knee-high boots, voices, and personalities. * Rex states Holiday likes to wear red shoes on Fridays. * Before Rex she was an assistant for another doctor in Providence. * She used to wear her hair down. (Five years ago) * White Knight has implied that she could be gullible at times. (Five years ago) * She can't cook as the cake she made for Rex was as hard as stone. Rex also said that since she couldn't hit the Van Kliess pinata, he had to either smash it with his smash hands (which he did) or throw her cake at it, which Noah was picking at with a fork. He also wondered if the sword Six gave him was capable of cutting her cake, to which Six replied "anything is possible". * She has a very emotional nature. * She can be quite stubborn at times. * In her fist encounter with Six, she called him a "hired gun". * Noah guessed her age at 28. * She can be a it rebellious at times, working on projects White didn't authorize or speaking against her superiors, or punching their video screens and marching away mad. * She can have a short temper. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Providence